Radio antennas are extensively utilized with satellites to receive radio signals transmitted from these satellites. This is accomplished by an antenna having a concavely curved surface supported on a structural framework for receiving the signal and concentrating the signal upon a receiver centrally located above the curved surface.
The problem with such antennae is one of maintaining sufficiently close tolerances over the concave receiving surface. Very close tolerances in the concave surface may be maintained by close tolerances in the structural framework or in the surface after assembly by time-consuming and expensive machining processes.